Cuddles
by minimonster12345
Summary: Everyone knew Clarisse as the bully. The girl that never showed a soft side to anyone. That's not how Chris sees her. Chrisse fluff! I don't own anything


**Hiiiiii guys! So, I haven't updated any of my stories, but I've been in a major Chrisse mood so here's a chrisse story! :D**

Everyone knew Clarisse as the bully. The girl that never showed a soft side to anyone.

That's not how Chris sees her.

Little does everyone know that Clarisse does have a soft side. A major one.

Chris was never scared of Clarisse. He knew she wasn't just a violent daughter of Ares with no feelings, but he _was_ surprised the first time she asked him to cuddle.

It was winter and they were sitting in the Ares cabin. All of Clarisse' half siblings were off training or doing whatever Ares kids do in their free time.

Clarisse had been banned from sparring for a week for sending a new kid to the infirmary. She was lying on her bed while Chris sat on the edge trying to keep her calm.

"Hey, at least you can spend more time with me." He said, grinning at her.

She punched his arm. "Shut it Rodriguez."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make the situation easier. What can I do to make you happy?"

She crosses her arms and stays silent for a couple seconds, and then she holds out her arms expectantly.

"Um…." Chris says, confused. She couldn't possibly be asking for a hug could she? She'd never wanted any physical contact before now, and Chris was sort of frazzled.

"Cuddle me you jerk." She says, her hands still outstretched. Chris smiled, amazed at Clarisse's need for affection.

"That I can do." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

She hugs him back, and nuzzles his neck.

Whoa, did she really do that? Chris beamed happily. He liked this side of her.

"What is with you today?" He asks as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I just like you."

"I like you too, Reese."

She pushes him away lightly, and he assumes she's done with her affectionate side. He should really stop making assumptions, shouldn't he?

Clarisse sits up and scoots closer to him, pulling his arm over her and putting her legs on his. She snuggles up to him, and makes a noise that sounds almost like a purr.

That really caught him off guard. His eyes widen slightly and he looks down at Clarisse, who made herself comfy.

"Um… Reese?"

"What?"

"Why are you so cuddly today?"

She shrugs. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Definitely not." He kisses her head and smiles.

"You're comfy."

"And you're cute."

The next time she went soft, it was autumn, and she had just gotten done training.

She was walking to her cabin when Chris approaches her.

"Hey Claire."

She gives him a sideways smile and grabs his hand, walking closer to him.

He didn't know what made her act like this, he guessed it was just random. But it sure was adorable.

She grabbed his other hand and faced him, standing on her toes. She put her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. Their noses touched and their lips were inches apart.

"Hi Chris."

"Oh, um, you have a good day Reese?"

She nods and kisses him lightly. They pull away smiling.

"I have to go." She says. "See you later?"

He nods, smiling giddily.

It made Chris happy that he was the only one that Clarisse could trust enough to show her soft side to, but it upset him when he heard people talking about Clarisse like she was some kind of monster.

Clarisse had the ability to let that roll off her back. She even took pride in it most of the time, but he couldn't help but get upset.

It was a Saturday afternoon and they were sitting in the Hermes cabin. Everyone was eating lunch, but they had decided to skip to spend some time together.

I mean, how else would they get privacy? They both lived in packed cabins. Sure, they broke a camp rule by being in a cabin alone together. Sure, Chris and Clarisse technically used that ability to break the rules for the exact reason why the rules were there. But hey, a guy's gotta make out with his girlfriend occasionally.

They were in the middle of doing so when they heard Travis and Connor walking outside. Clarisse swore and pushed Chris off of her, sitting up and straightening her shirt.

"Did you see Clarisse today? She almost killed that guy." Travis said outside the door.

"Yeah, I know. She should be locked up or something. She's gonna be a serial killer one day." Connor replied.

They laughed and walks towards the door. Chris glanced at Clarisse with a sincere expression on his face, but she just rolls her eyes.

The Stoll brothers walk into their cabin, and see Clarisse and Chris sitting on Chris' bunk. Travis raises an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Talking." Chris said.

"Sure you are." Connor smirked and Clarisse rolls her eyes.

"I was just leaving." She says, looking at her boyfriend and standing up. "See you later punk."

She walks out of the Hermes cabin and Chris glares at his half-brothers.

"She could hear you talking about her. Serial killer? Really guys?"

"Hey, we didn't know she was in here!" Travis exclaims.

"Yeah, she's not even supposed to be in here." Connor backs him up.

"Whatever. You better hope she's not upset."

Chris gets up and walks out of his cabin, seeing Clarisse walking back to her cabin.

"Reese!" He yells, getting her attention.

She turns and stops walking.

"C'mere." She says, hanging her arms by her sides.

He walks towards her and hugs her. She smiles and hugs him back, putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Wanna go cuddle in your cabin?" Chris asks.

She nods, but doesn't let go.

"Can we continue where we left off?"

And with that, Clarisse punches his shoulder and they make their way to the Ares cabin.

**Okay, I can't decide if this is good or not. I feel like it's kinda badly written .What do you guys think? Please R&R!**


End file.
